This invention relates generally to photovoltaic (PV) building assemblies, and in particular to an assembly which provides for photovoltaic power generation, thermal insulation and waterproofing in a simple, lightweight and cost-efficient construction assembly.
The promise of photovoltaic power, free power from the sun, has proven to be more elusive than originally envisioned. Initially, two of the biggest problems were high cost for PV modules and low efficiencies. However, in recent years the cost per watt has dropped for photovoltaic units that are integrated into the skin of a building. This avoids one of the problems facing photovoltaic assemblies, which is that they constitute an extra layer covering the roofing or siding surface of the building or other structure. By integrating into the building surface, the expense to the construction of the building of adding an additional layer is avoided.